


Can't Live Without

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Can’t live with...





	Can't Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Can't Live Without  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 283  
>  **Summary:** Can’t live with...  
>  **A/N:** written for Bingo at 1-million-words

“What is it, Phoebe?” From the moment Cole had walked into the room he had known there was something on her mind. Something she wanted from him but for some reason wasn’t going to say.

Phoebe shook her head. She had already decided that she was going to keep this too herself. She had no right to expect much less ask him to give up a part of himself.

“Phoebe.”

“I can’t ask you this.” She pushed the hair out of her eyes. 

His brow knitted together. “Why not?”

She took a deep breath before she spoke. “Because I’m not sure it’s something you can live without.”

“Let me tell you something.” A small smile curved his lips. “There’s not anything in this world that I can’t live with but there’s only one thing I can’t live without. I refuse to.” At the questioning look on her face Cole stepped closer. “It’s you, Phoebe.”

At his words her heart began to beat so fast it felt as if it had slammed against her ribcage. She hadn’t realized he felt that way. Phoebe closed her eyes, took a deep breath before she opened them and stared into his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He cupped her face in his hands. “What do you need from me?”

In that moment Phoebe realized she had all she would ever need. A huge smile began to spread across her face. “Just you.”

Cole’s return smile was breathtaking as he pulled her into his arms. He knew something had bothered her and he would find out what it was eventually but for now he let it go as he pulled her tighter into his embrace.


End file.
